


Dipper's Reason

by DarkHime213



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Naruto, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Kudos: 4





	Dipper's Reason

Friday  
Just as I was about to take my shoe off  
on the rooftop, there I see  
A girl with braided hair here before me  
Despite myself, I go and scream  
Hey, don't do it please!

Dipper walked up the steps slowly. “This the day that I end it no more beating around the bush.” He gets to the doors and freezes. “Wait who is that a boy. Is he about to jump?” And before he could think of what to do, he screamed out "Hey wait". The boy with braided hair turn in shock to see him and he just looked at dipper.

Whoa wait a minute what did I just?  
I couldn't care less either way  
To be honest, I was somewhat pissed  
This was an opportunity missed

He turns around planning to ignore Dipper. As far as he knew he had never met him before so he knew Dipper would just leave like the rest.  
“What's wrong.” Dipper sits beside him while internally screaming at himself.  
“Go away I, don't care anymore.” Dipper didn’t even flinch.  
“Care about what?”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“Because I have cleaning duty up here today and I don’t want to explain why the hot exchange student decided to off himself.” He leaned over the railing watching Ranma’s face go red. “Now will you tell me?” He still looked reluctant. "I'll tell if you tell."  
“Since you asked so nicely. Sure.”

The girl with braided hair told me her woes  
you've probably heard it all before  
I really thought that he might be the one  
But then he told me he was done

“She told me she would love me forever, but the slightest thing sets her off. Yesterday I saw her with some guy.” He looks Dipper in the eyes. “They were kissing and talking about getting together when we got home.” He calmed himself down not noticing how annoyed Dipper was getting. “She broke my heart with this latest get back at Ranma scheme. So, I decided to end it.”

For god's sake, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe  
That for some stupid reason you got here before me  
Are you upset cause you can't have what you wanted?  
You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything! 

Dipper stands up and Ranma thought he was finally about to leave when a hand grabs his shirt ripping him from the edge of the roof. He turns to face a furious dipper.  
“How can you be so stupid? She did that too hurt you because she knows you can do much better.” Ranma jumped never expecting to ever hear those words. “She doesn't care and neither should you. She just wanted to hurt you because she can but only if you let her. Are you going to let her win? Idiot!” He stared at Dipper he could tell the boy was serious and that just made the tears come faster.

I'm feeling better thank you for listening  
the girl with braided hair then disappeared.

“Thank you.” He could barley chock the words out. From what his father told him crying was for little girls but at this moment it felt great to get this off his chest. “Thank you for listing to my ranting, I feel so much better. I'm going home now and hopefully, when I get there I’ll have enough strength to still call her out on her bs.” He goes to leave when he realizes something. “Hey what’s your name?”  
“I’m Mason Pines. You’ll mostly hear people call me Dipper or Pines.” They shack hands.  
I’m Ranma Saotome the new exchange student. Nice to meet you Dipper.”  
“Nice to meet you to Ranma.” Ranma then ran down the stairs of the school. A few minutes g by and Dipper also decided to leave, but Dipper, unlike Ranma, couldn't find a good reason to go home. He waited to the absolute last moment to head home at a time he knew his family would be eating dinner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday 

Alright, today's the day! Or so I thought  
Just as I took both of my shoes off  
There was but a girl short as can be  
Despite myself, I go and scream

Dipper heads back up to the roof knowing Mabel was hanging out with her friends. He looked around not seeing anyone right away until his eyes landed on a skinny dark-haired boy looking down at the ground.  
"Hey don't do it!" The boy jumped as Dipper internally kicked himself.  
"Go away I don't think you want to see this." He was still staring down not even reacting when Dipper got closer.  
"You're going to jump aren't you," The dark-haired boy growled and looked over to him getting even madder at seeing how calm he was.  
"You don't care nobody ever does so why are you up here?" Dipper felt for him. He knows what it's like to not have anyone care.  
"To jump off what do you think?" The shocked look on his face made Dipper chuckle releasing some of the tension.  
"Oh, um why?" Dipper sighed and though over all the crap that been happening lately and couldn't get a solid answer.  
"It doesn't matter you can't help unless you know how to turn invisible. So, what's up with you?" dark-haired boy was even redder than before.  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because getting that crap off your chest could help with deciding if you want to end it all or go to therapy."  
"I don't know how to put it without being so rude I guess." He looked back down and thinking.  
"Than be just that, be mean. Yell scream cursed to the high heavens if you want no one is here to tell you otherwise." He laughed before going still.

The petite girl told me her woes  
You've probably heard it all before  
"everyone ignores me, everyone steals  
I don't fit in with anyone here"

"Oh okay, Well here goes. I hate everyone In this damn school and I wish I could have been homeschooled. To survive you need to know the right people. It just bull crap that if you are smart you're considered a freak or a creep. And even if you do know the right people majority of the damn time the backstabbing bitches will backstab you and if you actually friends with one of them then kiss that friendship goodbye. Because they won't try to make it work and if you do you 're once again labeled a fucking creep and no matter what you do you will always be just that. You can't change anything at all or it will only get worse." He panted calming himself down for a moment before picking right back up into his rant.  
Dipper listened until the dark-haired boy didn't have anything else to say then promptly grabbed him off the edge of the roof.

For god's sake, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe  
That for some stupid reason you got here before me  
Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home  
There's always dinner waiting on table. You know! 

"Okay one your whine is annoying and two from what I hear you at least have a family waiting to give you all the love when you get home. Who cares if you don't have friends now in the future someone is going to see how amazing you are. You just have to survive" Dipper takes a good look at the Dark haired boy and realized he was wearing an upperclassman uniform. He also had on a pair of black and white gloves meaning he was at least apart of the council. "What two more years of this?" He sobbed as Dipper helped him sit down. "Dude I promise it will get better. You're in our student council program so you've at least started to try and make a difference, unlike someone I know."

I'm hungry said the girl as she shed a tear  
The girl short as can then disappeared. 

"Thank you for listing to my ranting. I never saw it like that." They sat there awhile. Dipper was comforting him until some after school students walked up there for a smoke. "Crap I didn't even introduce myself yet here I am crying all over you." They chuckled a bit.  
"I'm Mason Pines but everyone calls me Dipper or Pines."  
"I'm Danny Fen-Masters. It's nice to meet you."  
"Wait Masters as in-" Danny nodded along to every question asked as they made their way downstairs to the ground floor. "How can you stand the balls I mean I went to one and nearly died of boredom." Danny laughed at his reaction.  
"Wait you have to attend those balls to?"  
"Yeah, my dad is your godfather's direct manager or something. We attend one every month." Dipper finally noticed the smile on Danny's face. "We already went to one this month. No way I'm going to another one."  
"We have baseball games."  
"Don't remind me." The limo pulled up scaring identical girly screams out of both boys.  
"Vlad what the hell!" The driver got out and opened the door for Danny. "So Vlad wasn't being a dick. You just love scaring me." The old man kept his face blank but they could tell from his eyes that he was enjoying this.  
"I actually have to get home now." Dipper was shocked at how late it was. "Bye Danny!"  
"See ya Dipper." He walked home feeling lighter for some reason but nothing really changed."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday, Wednesday, & Thursday 

And like that, there was someone every day  
listened to their tales  
I made them turn away  
And yet there was no one who  
would do this for me no way I could  
let out all this pain

“Every day I go up to the roof I see someone else they tell me their story and it ends like it beings. Each time they disappear I would return home never knowing why I did what I did or knowing what to feel.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday 

It was early morning when Dipper climbed the steps to the roof. He was thinking of how this was the last time. How it has to be the last time. It took awhile in his exhausted state to finish the clime but he did.  
"What?"

For the first time, there I see  
Someone with the same pain as me  
Having done this time and time again  
She wore a yellow cardigan

There was a boy about the same size as him wearing a dark blue cardigan like him. The only difference was Dippers had yellow triangles on his while this kid had orange swirls. His blond hair was blowing in the wind as he sat on the railing looking out over the school.  
"Hey." Dipper jumped not expecting the kid to notice him right away.  
"Hey." There was silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable in fact it was nice. "Why are you up here?"  
"Do you really have to ask?" He looked down at Dipper surprised to see him so close.  
"I guess I don't." He looked down at the soccer field. "But it might make things easier if you talk about it?"  
"What are you a therapist?" Dipper chuckled at that.  
"Nope but if supernatural scientist expert doesn't work out for me when I graduate then therapist is next on the list."  
"Supernatural scientist expert?"  
"Yep, it sounds just like it means. By the way, I'm Dipper and you are?"  
"A dead boy walking.' He laughed at his little pun.  
"Ah, a theater kid. Cool, I couldn't join theater here because my dad wanted me to make a good impression on his boss." Again he looked up surprised. "In fact, most people aren't in theater I wonder why. It's so cool that you can travel to other schools and hosted plays and events." The blond boy was smiling and blushing a bit.  
"Thanks, we work hard in theater even if no one comes to see our shows." He looks sad before putting a false smirk. "But it doesn't matter now."  
"Why you guys have a show planned today don't you. I was planning to go see it the door to the roof was locked." That made him react.  
"What do you mean?" Dipper wanted to laugh.  
"Oh, come on we both know why I would be up here."The other boy had moved off the railing by this point but he was still leaning against it with both his feet on the ground. He was giving a look that demanded answers. "I'll tell if you tell first." He looked uncomfortable but moved away from the rail to sit down.

I want to stop the scars the grow  
Ev-e-ry time that I go home  
That's why I came up here instead  
That's what the girl in the yellow cardigan

"My parents were young when they had me and my sister. Like they hooked up at a party and a condom ripped kind of young. My mom wanted to get rid of us but when my grandparents found out they gave her a choice to have us and keep her inheritance or abort everything in her life. Here I am." He waved his hands with another fake smile but this time he caught on that Dipper didn't by it. "Yeah, I need to work on those." He took a breath and started back up explaining how his sister came first and how much she was loved and cherished. When he came out just a few seconds later they didn't even try to hold him. From the day of his birth to when he was seven he lived with his grandparents and then their parents needed to move and they took him with them.  
"Why?"  
"They...everyone knew they had a son and they needed to show me off to please the crowd. It doesn't matter that they didn't want me. I was kept around to play a part and I'm sick of playing it. My loving sister doesn't care about my existence because she doesn't know me and really I think it would hurt more if she did know me." Dipper nodded understanding that comment.

Whoa wait a minute what did I just?  
I couldn't care less either way  
But in that moment, I just scream  
Something I could not believe  
Hey, don't do it please!  
Aa what to do?

"I get it." He looked up to him. "No, really I do. It sucks because no matter what you do whether good or bad you'll just get the same reaction if you get a reaction." He relaxed again nodding. "Someday you don't know if you even want their attention because their reactions are spontaneous and often leaves you with bruises both mental and physical." They both reacted at that one grabbing their arm and the other there chest. 

I can't stop this girl, oh this is new  
For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew  
But even so please just go away so I can't see  
Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!

"I think I get it. I mean everyone has a hard life not just me and it's like I've asked for help. I just feel so helpless." They jumped when the morning bell rung. "Holy shit we've been up here for three hours!?" They check the phones to see that it was, in fact, eight and time for classes to start.

I guess today is just not my day  
She looked away from me and then she disappeared

"Listen because I'm going to be blunt. I don't know how to help and I doubt anyone really does. The only thing that can say is to focus on the good. You are in the drama club right do you talk to anyone in there." He thought about it groaned.  
"There aren't really any members that like to talk to me because of Nami. She's always in there messing with someone and if I remove her then she will just tell our parents that I'm letting her get bullied."  
"Well, dude you need to make a decision. Your club or your annoying sister ruining your happiness."The deadpan look had Dipper laughing up a storm just as the late bell rang. "Shit!"  
"Aw, are you late. So sad I have first-morning study hall this morning." He laughed as Dipper glared down at him.  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up ...um... I never got your name dude." It was Dipper's turn to smirk as the boy went red.  
"Naruto."  
"What I didn't hear you." He was full-on laughing as Naruto glared at him.  
"It's Naruto Uzumaki Namizuki." He sighed and smile. "It's nice to meet you Dipper."  
"Nice to meet you too and by the way. " He leaned in close to cause more panic. "Morning study hall was canceled. Suffer" Dipper raced down the roof stairs laughing with Naruto right behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's no one here today, I guess its time  
It's just me myself and I  
There's no one who can interfere  
No one to get in my way here

Dipper was back on the roof watching as everyone left the school. Mabel walked out with her friends laughing about something. The Karate club had returned from there away game and the drama club were finishing off some last-minute show-stopping portions of the show. Even the student council were finishing there meeting earlier for the show. It was the biggest even this year and he was happy to have seen it. The moon was out and it looked so pretty right now.  
"This is it." He looked down not being able to see the ground. It was pitch black down there even with a full moon. "There are no take-backs. After I just it will all end." He leaned forward and takes a deep breath before sitting on the railing.  
"I really like this cardigan ." He takes it off and lets it fall to the floor of the roof slowly. "I really really hate this damn bows." Mable practically forced him into wearing them to support her for cheer captain. He wanted to drop them off the roof but instead, let the fall next to his cardigan. "This is it." He leans forward feeling light as air as his grip on the railing loosens.

Taking off my yellow cardigan  
Watching my braids all come undone  
This petite girl, short as can be I

"Freeze Pines!" He feels the hands grab his arms before he hears the voices.  
"Yeah, you didn't keep your part of the bargain."  
"Will you two idiots help me he's heavy."  
In a second Dipper was laying on his back staring up at Ranma, Danny, and Naruto.  
"Why?" Danny sat him up and hugged him.  
"Because you never told why-" They both rubbed their head as Danny sat back down in front of Dipper.  
"Because you were able to help us. We want to help you to." His chest felt stuff like he couldn't catch a breath.  
"Yeah, he's right. If it weren't for you Akane would have won. I was finally able to shut her down and I haven't felt better in years." The tears were building up forcing him to keep his head down.  
"Because of you, I don't feel alone anymore. Vlad and I never really got along. Moving here didn't help at all with that but you help me realized that Vlad cares in his way. Like how he always ride with me to school and ask about my homework or has dinner prepared and ready for when I come home. He never starts without me even when he's exhausted. I may not magically start liking the fruitloop but I do care about him. I also know he cares about me and that's enough. Thank you for helping me see that." Danny was the closest to him and pulling him into a side hug.  
"You literally saved the show Dipper and you saved me. After my sister was not allowed to enter the show she did something to some of the girls that had a major role. She even convinced our parents to fight to get her the role. Both my parents and her were removed and the show after I was able to scream at them a bit and I had never felt freer. You helped me stand up for myself. I mean yeah there going to drive me nuts if I go home but at least here I'm free to be me. I have a little bit of hope for my own future now and its all thanks to you Dipper thank you." He was crying by now not really hearing them.  
It took some time but they wait for him to calm down before demanding he talk to them.  
"I won't let you leave this roof until you spill it all." Naruto was smirking at him while holding up a bag of junk food.  
"I have the keys so don't try me." Danny twirled the keys around and pulled out a bag. "I also brought real food."  
"I can physically hold you down with my pinky dude." Ranma cracked his knuckles as he moved to Dipper's left. He also pulled out a cooler filled with drinks and a few snacks.  
"Now talk!" He smiled at them shaking his head as everyone sits settles down for him.  
"It started with my ex-girlfriend and how she ended the relationship."

Is gonna jump now and be free.


End file.
